


remember your stars

by cataclysm_dialogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mind Sex, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm_dialogue/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: “Dear one, what’s the matter?” Obi-Wan rises from his seat on the couch as he speaks, walking over to Anakin and cradling his cheek in his hand. Anakin holds back a sob, then falls to his knees, taking his lightsaber from his belt and holding it above his head, offering it to Obi-Wan. He feels tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes.“Take it,” he says, “and take me. Everything’s become so dark, Master. You’re the only one who can fix me. I want...I want you to treat me like a Sith.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	remember your stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sex, but make it psychological.
> 
> \---
> 
> One thing to keep in mind is that although they've never gone quite so immersive, Anakin and Obi-Wan have done things like this before, so even though Anakin as a narrator in the moment is confused, overall he's totally okay with and experienced with this.

“Master, I need your help,” Anakin says without preamble as he walks through the door of Obi-Wan’s apartment. It’s evening, and Anakin feels as though it might be the twilight of his time as a Jedi. He feels lost, a swirling haze of darkness clouding his mind and rotting away the light he holds so closely to his soul. He fears he may do something terrible, feels he has already done something terrible, and so he reaches out to the hand he knows will guide him most truly: Obi-Wan's.

“Dear one, what’s the matter?” Obi-Wan rises from his seat on the couch as he speaks, walking over to Anakin and cradling his cheek in his hand. Anakin holds back a sob, then falls to his knees, taking his lightsaber from his belt and holding it above his head, offering it to Obi-Wan. He feels tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes.

“Take it,” he says, “and take  _ me _ . Everything’s become so dark, Master. You’re the only one who can fix me. I want...I want you to treat me like a Sith.”

He peeks up at Obi-Wan, who looks stunned for a second, then realizes what he must do. He mouths, “Green,” up at him, hoping he’ll understand.

He does.

Obi-Wan looks at him with a sudden intense focus in his gaze, and he takes Anakin’s lightsaber with one hand while reaching down to stroke his hair with the other, saying, “I know what you need, you sweet creature of darkness. Allow me to aid you in your time of suffering. I just need one thing from you.”

Anakin looks at him questioningly.

“Your complete obedience. My being a Jedi and you a Sith, we do not  _ court  _ each other, nor do we seek out each other’s presence for any reason other than combat. But tonight we will change that. Tonight, I am your Master, and your darkness will bow to me. First, let’s get you out of those robes. I would hardly be a good host if I left you clothed in the garments of an Order you no longer subscribe to.” Obi-Wan motions for him to stand up, and Anakin does so immediately. He looks to Obi-Wan, waiting for him to do something, but Obi-Wan only chuckles.

“My dear Lord of darkness, you can hardly expect me to disrobe you myself. I want to watch as you shed this barrier between us,” Obi-Wan’s voice is firm but kind, and Anakin can’t help but blush a little as he starts to remove his clothes, one piece at a time. When his robes lie in a pile on the floor with his boots, he looks expectantly at Obi-Wan, who just turns on his heel and walks away. Anakin knows better than to follow.

In a moment, Obi-Wan returns, with a bit of red rope in his hands instead of Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin recognizes this. He loves this rope, and he squirms a little in anticipation where he stands. 

“You Sith are bound to darkness. It pretends to be a balm for your suffering, a welcome respite from the restrictions of a life in the light, but it is a prison. Just like your twisted kyber crystals, this rope is red. I got it just for you, darling. Now put your hands behind your back.” Obi-Wan looks at him expectantly. 

Anakin obeys, and as Obi-Wan binds his hands, he releases a sigh of relief.

“Now, my honored guest, I need you to kneel before me.” And Obi-Wan calls his lightsaber to his hand using the Force as he watches Anakin sink to his knees. Anakin looks at the floor, wondering what Obi-Wan means to do.

"Do you know the legend of how the moon so loved the sun? The sun was light, and the moon dwelt in darkness, never to coincide with his love. Not so for us, my darling Sith. You  _ will _ touch the light." Obi-Wan speaks as one who was present at the creation of all things.

Anakin feels himself breathing more quickly already, chin tucked to his chest as if avoiding eye contact with his former Master would wash all his unmade sins away, his  _ desire  _ for darkness. Hands bound behind him, on his knees, naked, he must make a pretty picture for Obi-Wan, who is ever serving his role as the kind Jedi. He can feel this inky blackness in his soul, festering in his heart and coursing through his veins like a drug, pleasurable in its potency. The light is fading, and fast. He needs something to anchor himself. He needs--

He feels the hilt of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber underneath his chin, lifting his head, tilting it upwards to look at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stares at him, a gambler who’s just won the prize of a lifetime. His eyes hold excitement, lust, and something Anakin currently feels unworthy to give a name to, though he knows it's reflected in his own eyes. He knows it’s love. He knows this in his bones.

“You're mine now,  _ Sith _ , you will do as I say. But, you are also my honored guest, and I plan on letting you  _ enjoy _ your time with me. Are you  _ enjoying  _ yourself?” Obi-Wan speaks as one who’s never lost a war.

Anakin can’t help how  _ weak _ he sounds as he breathes out, “ _ Yes _ ,” wishing Obi-Wan would just do something, would just touch him.

“You want me to touch you, little Sith? You have but to ask, my dear.” And Obi-Wan touches the tip of his finger to Anakin’s forehead. For a moment, Anakin feels nothing, but then…

Obi-Wan is inside him. He’s inside his mind.

At first, Anakin feels a slight poking at his shields, a pressure point that demands everything he is willing to give. He lowers his mental shields with a sigh, consenting to this most intimate of coming togethers. A tiny part of him protests at the sheer connectedness to an outside being, but he silences that part swiftly, knowing he’s already dug himself a grave in this darkness, a grave from which only Obi-Wan can pull him. And he will allow him. He will allow Obi-Wan anything and everything, basking in the purity of light that is his former Master’s Force signature. 

A quick sweep of his thoughts. A gentle caress of his memories. That’s all Obi-Wan does before Anakin  _ really  _ feels it. Obi-Wan digging in the garden of his mind, ripping out the overgrown weeds of darkness that have taken root deep within Anakin’s psyche. Fear. Obi-Wan drags it out, replacing it with a calm, with confidence. Anger. Obi-Wan wrenches it from its place inside Anakin, substituting it with peace. Hate. Obi-Wan jerks at its sordid roots, and plants love in its place. Suffering. Anakin is suffering. He sobs as Obi-Wan works deeper into his head. He feels Obi-Wan withdraw, removing his finger from Anakin’s forehead.

“I think I’ve lost my head...I’ve lost it and I’ve lost the light within me. I don’t want this darkness. I don’t want this pain. Please, please,  _ please  _ help me. I need you to drive it out of me.” Anakin sounds broken. He would be clawing at Obi-Wan’s robes were his hands not bound, and he feels tears gather in his eyes.

Obi-Wan crouches down before Anakin, pure understanding saturating his dreamy blue eyes. He swipes a thumb under Anakin’s eye, wiping away a warm tear and saying, “Oh, don’t you know, my sweet little Sith? You haven’t lost anything. When night falls, light seems to vanish. But the stars glimmer and shine regardless of how the sky has been painted in black. You just need to remember your stars. I’ll help you. Let me show you something.”

And Obi-Wan rises to his full height again, once more placing the tip of his finger on Anakin’s forehead. Anakin relaxes into the touch and closes his eyes, letting himself be as Obi-Wan reaches into him again.

A young man. Golden hair. A scar over his eye. It’s him. But oh, this version of him is luminous, is  _ glowing  _ within the Force. The young man smiles and beckons to Anakin within his headspace. Anakin approaches. The other Anakin extends his hand, gripping Anakin’s flesh wrist and gazing into his eyes with an intensity Anakin knows to be his own.

“Who are you?” Anakin asks his lighter self, not knowing what he expects the answer to be.

“I am you. Or rather, I am you as Obi-Wan Kenobi sees you.” The other Anakin’s voice is weightless in a way Anakin knows his own isn’t. Anakin looks down to where the other Anakin is holding his wrist, and then back up into his eyes. He smiles, and the other Anakin smiles with him. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi loves you more deeply than he ever has or ever will love anyone else. You are closer than the closest of friends, more intimate than lovers, and two halves of a whole. If the galaxy were reborn in fire, his only wish would be to hold your hand at the end of all things. He sees you as you are and as you have the potential to be, and that is more than most people are ever capable of. If you succumb to the darkness, you  _ will  _ lose him, not through any choice of his, but through your own destruction. Don’t lose him, Anakin Skywalker. And more than that, don’t lose yourself. I am you. I know you are destined for a fate filled with light and love. Don’t allow the passing temptation of darkness fool you into thinking that light is not worth working for. You can still wash the blood of your future sins from your hands. Let Obi-Wan be the water by which you cleanse your heart and mind.”

The vision disappears, and Anakin is left standing in the field of his mind, looking around in hopes of finding a thought to latch onto.

“Hello there, dear one.”

Anakin turns his head to see Obi-Wan approaching him. He’s let Obi-Wan into his mind before, but this is all very new, this venture into his head as if he’s existing physically within it. He smiles at Obi-Wan, knowing he must look nervous, and Obi-Wan reaches out to stroke his hair. Anakin leans into the feeling, tilting his head a bit. Obi-Wan tugs at a lock of Anakin’s hair gently, and wraps an arm around Anakin’s waist, saying, “My dear, however did you get this far inside your mind? You must be careful not to lose yourself amongst all the winding trails of thought. But don’t worry about that. I have something I think you’ll like.”

And with that, Obi-Wan softly pushes against Anakin’s chest, and Anakin lies back. He’s not in a bed, not quite. He’s lying down in a billow of consciousness, softer than anything he’s ever felt. He sighs contentedly as Obi-Wan crawls on top of him, and he realizes they’re both naked. He blushes a little at the sudden knowledge and feels his concentration on his mind waver. What exactly is going on here?

\---

“Little Sith, are you paying attention?” Obi-Wan’s voice sounds exasperated.

Anakin opens his eyes to find Obi-Wan staring down at him, disapproval in his eyes. He doesn’t know if it’s been minutes or hours or years that he’s been kneeling on the floor of Obi-Wan’s apartment, but he knows he’s done something wrong.

“When I choose to sift through your tainted head,  _ Sith _ , I expect you to be on your best behavior. That means full concentration. Now. Go back into your mind, and be good for me. Unless you’d rather I dealt out a real punishment?” Obi-Wan’s tone leaves no room for argument.

Anakin simply nods and closes his eyes again, feeling Obi-Wan’s fingertip come to rest on his forehead again.

\---

He’s in a bed, no not a bed. A cloud, almost. He’s there with Obi-Wan, who is smiling at him as if he hung the stars in the sky. Obi-Wan is on top of him, and he leans down to press a kiss to the scar over Anakin’s eye. Clothes are not a part of this equation. 

“Dear one, you look radiant,” Obi-Wan says, his beard scratching Anakin in a wonderfully ticklish way as he pulls away from his face. Anakin feels his lips curve into a smile.

“How did you get here?” Anakin asks, feeling slightly dazed at the saturation of Obi-Wan’s presence within and without him.

“Why, you invited me,” Obi-Wan answers. “You need me to help bleed the darkness out of your soul.”

Anakin all at once feels relieved and terrified. This darkness has become a part of him, has become so integral to his very being, he’s afraid to fully release it. But one look into Obi-Wan’s eyes and he’s spiralling into a desire to touch the light as he’s never touched it before. To bathe in it and let it wash over the very essence that makes up Anakin Skywalker. 

“I need you to bind me to the light, Master, as only you know how. I need you to tie me so tightly that I’ll never escape its hold. Can you do that for me?” Anakin looks hopefully at Obi-Wan.

“My tortured little Sith, the tether that could bind you to anything has not been woven. But I will do what I must.” Obi-Wan’s eyes bore into Anakin, razor sharp in their focus as he says, “I love you, Anakin. More than anything.”

Anakin almost sobs as he replies, “I love you too, Obi-Wan.  _ So  _ much.” There’s something so utterly wretched about his voice, laced with fear for himself and frantic desperation, but Obi-Wan is an anchor, keeping Anakin from going adrift in the endless ocean that is the darkness threatening to claim him. That darkness is screaming at Anakin to hide, to cover himself from the gaze of the light. But Anakin knows better. This light will sear him, yes, but it will be as a hot blade cauterizing an open wound, its pain necessary, its heat purifying. Anakin is afraid. Anakin can’t wait.

Obi-Wan is cradling his face now, and Anakin lifts his chin as he sees Obi-Wan’s face get closer. Their lips come together and it is a divine mingling of light and darkness, of surety and trepidation. Obi-Wan is forward, immediately tracing Anakin’s lips with the tip of his tongue, asking for entrance to his mouth. Without a second thought, Anakin grants it, a soft sigh escaping him as he feels Obi-Wan’s warm tongue starting its exploration. In the slick glide of their mouths, Anakin feels light begin to bloom inside him, a flower whose growth is furthered by the touch of Obi-Wan’s hand and the caress of his tongue. Anakin moans softly into his mouth, and he feels the vibrations travel from him to Obi-Wan and back again as Obi-Wan moans in turn.

In this sharing of oxygen, this getting lost in the sound of Obi-Wan’s breathing and the feel of his fingers gently squeezing his cheek, Anakin feels a little bit of his darkness flow from him like dirty water. He sighs, a trembling, tender little thing that floats away into the air between he and Obi-Wan as they break apart, a strand of saliva still connecting their mouths as they pant, blushing and already hard, cocks rubbing against each other in the minute space between them. Anakin reaches his flesh hand towards Obi-Wan and grips his cock, making Obi-Wan’s breath hitch.

“I know what we need to do here, inside my mind. You need to take me, to fuck me until the darkness is gone, leaving only our love. Please, don’t let me keep this pain. Take me.” And Anakin twists his hand as he strokes Obi-Wan, eliciting a gasp.

“Dear Sith of mine, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Obi-Wan plants a kiss on Anakin’s forehead before bringing his fingers lower as Anakin spreads his legs. From where the substance came, Anakin does not know, but Obi-Wan’s hand is slick as he slips one finger inside Anakin. Anakin feels as if he is at the edge of an expansive universe; he and Obi-Wan’s souls are crystal and sparkling, like unfallen snow, like distant stars come out to dance in the night sky. Anakin feels as luminous as his other self, and Obi-Wan isn’t even really touching him yet. This journey inside his mind has Anakin reeling, wondering why they’d never tried this before. Darkness is rapidly retreating, banishing itself to the furthest recesses of Anakin’s mind. Anakin sighs at it, relieved beyond measure.

Obi-Wan adds another finger, scissoring the two of them to begin opening Anakin up in earnest. Anakin takes another look into Obi-Wan’s eyes and sees them as they always are, filled with overwhelming love. 

But the darkness within Anakin hasn’t given up just yet. He closes his eyes and he  _ hears _ .

_ Stop him. _

_ Your kingdom, your empire. _

_ Crumbling. _

_ We order you to bow. _

_ This is not who you are, darling son of the night. _

\---

“Are you listening,  _ Sith _ ?” Obi-Wan’s voice is a coiled spring, a bundle of energy waiting to burst at the slightest hint of an incorrect answer. 

“Yes, I’m listening,  _ Jedi _ ,” Anakin lets the word roll off his tongue like a prayer. Obi-Wan seems pleased. He stays where he is, kneeling before Anakin on his bed, lightly stroking Anakin’s cock. When did they get in bed? How long has Obi-Wan been touching him like this? Obi-Wan increases his pace fractionally, and suddenly these are questions that don’t need to be answered anymore. Anakin only needs more.

“You know, I don’t want you to be emotionless and frozen, barely lucid in a haze of obedience. I simply want you to have a bit of  _ restraint. _ I do not ever want to see you just going through the motions of life, handing over all of yourself to dogma. You, little Sith, have fallen into a pool of darkness that you need to be pulled from, but that does not mean you can’t dip your toes into the emotions that inspire such darkness. Fear is natural. Anger is natural. It is when you allow it to lead to hate that you will suffer. Now, close your eyes and concentrate on us in that other world within your mind.”

\---

“Ah, right there!” Anakin grinds down on Obi-Wan’s two fingers as Obi-Wan watches him as if he’s an ancient masterpiece of artwork come to life. He’s curling them just right, pressing up into that spot inside Anakin that has him almost seeing stars. He’s back inside his mind, and he’s relieved to be here, sheltered from the outside world where his future sins hang over him in a dark cloud of remorse for what has yet to be done.

“I can--I can take more, Master, let me have more,” Anakin pants out, desperate to experience that sensation of being really filled. Obi-Wan looks at him fondly.

“You must learn patience, dear one, or you will never come back to the light. But you have been good for me, so I suppose I can give you a little more. After all, we need to get you ready for my cock, ready to be split open and take all of me.” And Obi-Wan slips another finger inside Anakin as he whines and lets his head fall back a bit, golden curls touching his shoulders.

“ _ Oh _ , that’s so good,” Anakin breathes out, loving the feeling of his former Master stretching him out, readying him to be taken. He needs it, needs to feel wanted, possessed, even, and Obi-Wan is the only one he would ever and will ever submit to. That’s why when he squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure, he has no qualms about breathing out “Oh,  _ fuck _ , I love you, Obi-Wan. I  _ love  _ you.”

“And I love you, though a Sith you may be. It’s no wonder, Anakin, that you need a guiding hand. The darkness has always wanted you. But, for all its efforts, it cannot have you,” and Obi-Wan curls his fingers and rubs, prompting another moan from Anakin.

“I know, Obi-Wan, I know. I’m yours,” Anakin pants, riding Obi-Wan’s fingers in earnest, trying to get the most satisfaction out of this. 

Obi-Wan brings a hand around the back of Anakin’s head, cradling his neck before saying, “You are, dear one, and I am yours. But more importantly, you are your own. And who you are is not darkness.”

Anakin nods furiously, answering, “I know, I know,  _ fuck _ but I need you now. Please, Obi-Wan, I’m already making a mess, dripping all over. I need you to take me, to fill me up. I  _ need _ it, more than anything.”

Obi-Wan leans in close and says, “Little Sith, what do you want from me? Do you want me to put my cock in your tight little hole, feel you stretch out around me as I fill the emptiness inside you, make it feel like your insides are being  _ rearranged  _ as I hold you down and make you take it? Is that what you want?”

Anakin can barely summon enough oxygen into his lungs to gasp out a desperate “ _ Yes _ .”

Obi-Wan removes his fingers from Anakin and readjusts himself so he’s perfectly atop Anakin, using one hand to stroke himself in preparation, looking into Anakin’s eyes as he lines himself up and teases Anakin, brushing the tip of his cock lightly over Anakin’s entrance. 

“Obi-Wan,  _ Master _ , please no more. Please just give it to me. I need your cock,” and Anakin futilely squirms in an attempt to impale himself on Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan’s look gains a sudden focus to it, and all at once he reaches a hand up to grip Anakin’s hair and thrusts in, past that first ring of resistance and all the way into Anakin in one swift movement.

Anakin barely has time to call out “Obi-Wan!” Before Obi-Wan’s tongue is tracing the shell of his ear, and Obi-Wan’s silken voice is whispering delightful things in his ear.

“Oh, you feel so good around me,  _ Sith _ . So tight and warm and slick, like your body was made to take my cock. Meant to writhe on it while you call me Master, denying every bit of darkness within you as you let me stake my claim.” Obi-Wan tugs at Anakin’s hair a little harder, and Anakin whimpers, blissfully overwhelmed by Obi-Wan all around him, above him, inside him.

For all the darkness he felt crowding his headspace before, it seems the combination of Obi-Wan’s earlier mind digging and now his sexual presence within Anakin’s consciousness is working wonders for the balance Anakin has been lacking for quite some time. The blackness of fear and anger has quieted from a blasting solo to a tasteful accompaniment. It is still there, for in true balance light must be tempered lest it grow blinding, but it no longer threatens to blot out Anakin’s brilliance in its shadowy embrace.

“Do you like that, Anakin?” Obi-Wan coos in his ear. “Do you like feeling so full, so stuffed with my cock that you can’t help but tremble? I can feel you, darling. I can feel you shaking around me, your body so in love with the idea of being taken by  _ me _ . Tell me, can your darkness do all this for you? Can it touch you, hold you, fuck you like you need? Did it feel this good when you Fell?”

Anakin moans.

“Answer me, Anakin. When you stare into the depths of what the darkness has planned for you, do you shiver with pleasure like you’re doing now? Or is your darkness just another well of empty promises, taking and taking but never giving in return? When you come undone, who will you be crying out for?  _ Me.  _ I’ll make sure of it. You’ll be so in love with the way my cock drives into you that you’ll forget any promises your darkness has made. So tell me, Anakin. Do you like that?” and he finally,  _ finally  _ aims directly at that lovely spot within Anakin that makes him go mad.

“Ahh,  _ oh _ , Master that feels so good…” Anakin balls his hands up into fists just to allocate some of the pure energy his body feels at being so used in the best possible way. But he needs more. There’s just something missing. Then he remembers. This is his mind, and he can make things happen that couldn’t happen anywhere else. So he pitches his idea.

“Master, I want you to come inside me and keep fucking me until you come again.” Anakin looks up at Obi-Wan with his most hopeful eyes. Perhaps Obi-Wan won’t want to. Perhaps he’ll be...disgusted. Anakin is about to open his mouth to tell Obi-Wan to forget about it, but Obi-Wan speaks first.

“Oh, Anakin, I’d love to get you soaking wet with my come so it drips out of you while I fuck into you.” Obi-Wan has a strange light in his eyes, a mix of desire and surprise, but under all of it, love, directed at Anakin.

Anakin wraps his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck, looking up at him from under his eyelashes as he says, “So please, fuck me harder.”

Obi-Wan needs no further request. He pulls almost all the way out of Anakin before slamming back in, Anakin arching his back and crying out “Oh!” Obi-Wan thrusts into Anakin over and over again, brushing against his prostate with every movement as Anakin thrashes his head from side to side, unable to keep still. Finally, Obi-Wan pulls out almost completely again, and then drives his cock back into Anakin and  _ grinds _ down on his prostate, prompting tears from Anakin.

“Oh, oh,  _ fuck _ , Master that’s too good. Please, please, I’m gonna--”

“No, you’re not. Not yet.” And Obi-Wan wraps a hand around the base of Anakin’s cock and squeezes lightly. The pressure coupled with the sensation against his prostate causes him to clench down on Obi-Wan, hard, and before either of them can say anything, Obi-Wan is moaning, “Oh, Anakin,” and Anakin feels warmth spread within him. 

Obi-Wan hangs his head, coming down from the high of his orgasm, and Anakin runs his flesh hand through Obi-Wan’s hair as he says, “Try to keep fucking me. I know you can.”

Obi-Wan looks up, then smirks and pulls back before giving an experimental thrust. It’s heavenly.

“Fuck, Master, I’m so  _ wet _ .” Anakin’s eyes roll back in his head and his cock leaks precome all over his stomach. He’s never felt exactly like this before, so fucked out and stretched yet so ready to continue. Right now, all he wants is for Obi-Wan to speed up.

“Obi-Wan, Master, please hurry.” Anakin knows his voice must sound rough, but he doesn’t have it in him to be bothered by that at the moment.

Obi-Wan smiles at him before leaning down to kiss his forehead. Then he runs a hand across Anakin’s cheek, thumb brushing across his lower lip, before thrusting into him,  _ hard _ . 

Anakin feels like it’s the first time he and Obi-Wan have come together. He’d started losing his light what feels like forever ago, and he knows he’d come so close to Falling. And maybe he still is, but he’s falling into Obi-Wan. He’s finally letting himself escape from the shackles of the doubts he’d harbored for so long. Obi-Wan loves him, loves all of him. Obi-Wan doesn’t want to keep him stunted, closed off, repressed. He wants him to express things with balance in mind. He’s so close to falling off into the deep end, and for once, he’s not gripping tightly to to the railings keep him from tumbling into the depths. He’s ready for whatever happens, whenever it happens. Right now, Obi-Wan is fucking into him like they’ll be dead tomorrow, like they’re young gods who just discovered their bodies, like they’re new lovers who’ve never touched. 

Anakin sighs. Darkness isn’t home. This is home. This is balance.

“Obi-Wan, I’m so close. Please, come with me. I want you to come inside me again while I come on myself.” Anakin looks pleadingly at Obi-Wan as he voices his final wish for their time together in Anakin’s mind.

Obi-Wan looks down at him as if he’s the source of all his happiness as he says, “As you wish,  _ Jedi _ .” 

With one final thrust, Obi-Wan rubs against Anakin’s prostate and Anakin gasps, “Fuck, oh fuck Obi-Wan I’m coming,” And he grips Obi-Wan’s upper arms to stabilize himself as he hears Obi-Wan moan out his name.

\---

“Anakin? Dear one, are you with me?”

Anakin opens his eyes to find himself on his back, hands at his sides, on Obi-Wan’s bed, Obi-Wan kneeling above him and looking down at him, slightly concerned.

“Hi, Obi-Wan,” Anakin grins lopsidedly and reaches up to cup Obi-Wan’s cheek.

“Hello there, Anakin. Are you feeling all right?” Obi-Wan places the back of his hand on Anakin’s forehead as if checking for a fever.

“Never better,” Anakin replies, and kisses the air in front of him in hopes Obi-Wan will get the message. Obi-Wan does, leaning down to softly kiss him and smile against his lips.

Obi-Wan pulls away and says, “I’m glad you’re awake. Thankfully you didn’t dirty the sheets, but you did make a bit of a mess on your stomach.”

Anakin looks down and sees his stomach covered in his come, and immediately looks back up to gaze into Obi-Wan’s eyes and ask, “And you? Did you…?”

Obi-Wan shakes his head and answers, “Not in this world, dear one, though I did have a good time inside your mind.”

Anakin immediately worries.

“Well, I can just help you out with that. We can start over, and--”

Obi-Wan softly chuckles and says, “Not tonight, my love. Tonight it is enough to see you satisfied and at peace. Now, I will help you to the shower, and we can wash off, then we can cuddle up in bed and celebrate your return to balance with a good night’s sleep before we talk all this over in the morning. How does that sound?”

Anakin smiles. “That sounds absolutely perfect. And for the record, I think that's the best sex we've had in a while. We need to go all the way inside my head more often, instead of halfway like we always did before this."

Obi-Wan nods and says, "I agree, dear one. But now I'm feeling rather drained and I would like to clean off."

Anakin laughs. "All right, old man, but this isn't the last you'll hear of this."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my favorite Jedi."


End file.
